Lightfire
by ryu crisis
Summary: While trying to let off some steam, Clint finds a young girl starving and chained to a dumpster. While saving her, He realizes that she is anything but normal. After saving her, He soon finds himself becoming possessive of her and finds himself unable to let her go. When Thor suddenly appears back at the tower one day brining Loki with him, his life turns completely sideways.


**A/N**: Hello everybody! I know, I know, I shouldn't be starting another story at all, but dammit my muse just won't shut up. Before you read this story, I have a couple things to say.

1) This story is very, very gritty. So if things like mentions of abuse, or intesne sexual scenes that will probably include threesomes bug the shit out of you, I would turn back now.

2) There is a specific reason I choose Hawkeye for this story and not Captain America. I thought I could stir the drama pot so much better with Clint because of the fact that He and Natasha have a pre existing relationship and all of the Loki mind fuck goodness. Also, I don't just can't see Steve being able to handle all of these situtations, he's just way too nice and good for all of this. Also, I wasn't planning to have Loki in this story at all, but somehow the gorgeous bastard weasled his way in.

3) This story does have an OC. I tried to make her as original as possible and steer clear of Mary Sue issue as much as possible because I don't like Mary Sues very much either. If OC's piss you off anyway, I suggest you stay the hell away from this story anyway. I don't like flames.

ONE OTHER THING! I know dealing with abuse can be very hard and trying. I also know there is abuse of all kinds and they all suck. I know this because I went through it myself, I know everybody deals with it differently. I am in no way trying to make light of any situtation somebody might find themselves. I know it might be hard, and might seem damn impossible, but getting help might just be the best thing that you can do. To anybody expriencing ANYTHING like this, my heart goes out to each and every one of you.

P.S. I really was unsure about posting this, so any constructive criticizim would be awesome!

Alright on with the show!

**Disclaimer**: Alas I own shit all. I dream of owning Hawkeye and Loki though.

Prologue

Little Soul Found

Clint Barton ambled through Time Square weaving through people as he moved along. He let out a long slow sigh. He left Stark Tower some time ago to clear his head before he spontainiously combusted. He and Natasha had another huge fight. It seemed now that all they ever did was fight. They could barely get through a training excerise without beating the shit out of each other physically and mentally. He knew that there had been fissures and cracks forming in their relationship for sometime now. Up until now, he had been steadily refusing to acknowledge it. Unfortunately, Loki's mind fuck blew everything open like a giant catalyst and he could no longer do that.

For the most part, he considered himself to be recovering from the ordeal. However, he couldn't force himself to be the person he was before no matter how he tried. He knew that Natasha knew this and it bothered her immensely. It bothered her that she couldn't fix him like she'd done all times before this. Hell, if he could fix this entire mess and put things back the way they were before all of this, he would do it in a heartbeat.

Shaking out of his dismal thoughts, he realized that the sun was beginning to set. He decided it would be a swell idea to get back to the tower before Fury sent a search party on his sorry ass. He turned around and started walking back in the direction he came from.

Halfway there, he spotted a small coffee shop and stopped. He decided he might have better luck not having his head ripped off by Natasha if he had a peace offering and her favorite coffee might just do the trick. Crossing the street, he jogged up to the entrance of the coffee shop. As he reached for the door handle, something suddenly caused him to freeze mid-way. While he had no real super powers, he did have an incredible sensitivity and awareness to everything around him. Natasha commented more than once that it was damn near super human and it's gotten him out of more binds than he cared to admit. Right now it was screaming at him that something wasn't right.

Letting his blue-green eyes rove around the area, he saw that nothing seemed out of place. However, when his eyes landed on the small alleyway next to the coffee shop, a jolt of awareness traveled down his spine and he knew the feeling would not leave until he investigated it.

"Oh fuck my life." He muttered.

Approaching the alleyway cautiously, he entered it slowly. Almost immediately, he detected some small movement behind a very dirty dumpster. He hoped to fuck it was not just an alley cat or he might start shitting bricks sideways. Moving closer to the dumpster, he was suddenly assaulted by the acrid smell of very old human waste. The smell was so overpowering that it brought tears to his eyes. Knowing that something was definitely not right, he ignored the smell and moved around the dumpster.

What he found there made him almost vomit all over the ground.

A young girl no older than 18 years of age was tied to the side of the dumpster, judging from the state that she was in, for several weeks. The more of her appearance he took in, the angrier e became. Getting a better look at her, he saw that she was quite small for her age. Her hair was dark brown, very long and very matted. He could barely tell the color of her eyes because her pupils were so blown with fear. Even though her face was caked with layers of dirt, he could see that she could beautiful. She had a perfect little nose and perfect little mouth. He could even detect some freckles underneath the dirt. His eyes fell away form her face and focused on her neck. He could see the glinting of something metal around it and he frowned.

'_What in the fuck is that?' _He wondered.

Getting just a bit closer, he could finally make out what it was. It was a fucking metal collar. Just staring at it made the anger erupt through his veins. He couldn't understand who in their right mind would put a collar on a young girl. Getting a good look at what she had on, he started to put some of the pieces together. She had on some kind of gown that was probably white at one point. He saw that it was too big for her and it exposed her left shoulder. It looked like it came from some kind of medical facility. He realized that she must have been instatutionalized somewhere and they abandoned her here.

The thought of it made him sick. He would find who this and when he did, they were going to pay.

Approaching the girl carefully, he bent down slowly to get a better at the metal shackle around her right wrist, he could see that the metal was attached to a chain that was wrapped around the handle thing sticking out of the dumpster. It made him almost think that somebody left her tied up in this spot with the intention of returning to her at some point.

As soon as he touched the metal around the girl's wrist, she suddenly came to life and went ballistic on him. Not that he could blame her. He tried to subdue her the best he could without causing her anymore pain.

"Woah, whoa, whoa! I'm on your side! I promise I won't hurt you." He tried to sooth.

Hearing his voice, the girl's head snapped in his direction and she looked him straight in the eyes. He was taken aback at just how intense her stare was. He knew he couldn't leave her now. Slowly, he began to feel her panic ebb slightly and took the moment to examine the metal around her wrist.

Finding an actual keyhole, his left eye almost started twitching.

Looking to the ground, he searched for the sharpest object he could find. He would be a pretty damn lame master assassin if he couldn't even pick a simple lock. Working at the lock, he managed to get it undone. It took a little longer due to lack of proper equipment but he got the shackle off of her wrist.

As soon as the shackle hit the ground, the girl examined her wrist and then looked back at him. He could see the fear slowly ebb away form her eyes. He finally got a decent look at her eye color and was shocked. She had deep violet irises. Now he really knew that there was something really not right with this girl. However, his awareness was telling him that he needed to protect her and he trusted his sixth sense more than any person.

Suddenly, he felt the girl shift and was shocked to see that she was trying to move closer to him. Her small hand reached out and latched onto the front of his shirt. Despite the fact that she was very dirty and positively reeked, he let her come as close as she wanted. The urge to comfort her far outweighed her appearance or her smell.

"It's alright, you're safe now. I won't let anything happen to you again." He cooed, stroking her dirty, matted hair back.

At his touch, the girl seemed to calm further and she tried to crawl onto his lap the best that she could. For the first time, he could see how bad her legs were. They were covered in sores and cuts. He saw that her upper thighs were smeared with blood. Seeing the blood and knowing very well what caused it made his blood boil in anger. Knowing an angry outburst would do more harm than good, he forced himself to let it go for the time being. He would take it out on his targets later.

He realized very quickly that he would not be able to get her back to the tower on his own. Letting out an annoyed huff, he decided what his best option would be. He couldn't involve Fury whatsoever, he would take her away and do god knows what to her trying to figure out how she ticked and where she came from. He refused to let the happen. His best bet would be Coulson. Coulson acted like he had an iron rod shoved up his ass all the time but he knew Coulson could be trusted.

Fishing out his cell from his coat pocket, he punched in Coulson's number and was not shocked when Coulson answered on the first ring.

"**Agent Barton, so you are coming back tonight, I'm shocked**" Coulson's monotone voice droned through the phone.

Clint fought to roll his eyes at Coulson's lame ass attempt at a joke.

"**Look sir, I'm sorry I'm not back yet but I've run into a situation**" He explained.

"**A situation? What kind of situation?**" Coulson asked.

"**I found a girl in an alley way, sir. I can't get her back to the tower on my own and she needs medical attention immediately.**" He forced himself to explain further.

There was a pause and he panicked slightly. He didn't know what he would do of Couslon forced him to deal with this on his own. Suddenly, the phone came back to life again.

"**I see, tell me your location and I will send some men to help you." **Coulson stated.

Clint let out a breath he didn't even know was holding.

'_Thank fuck_.' He thought in relief.

"**Thank you, sir. Also, can you not inform Fury of this yet. The girl is severely damaged and I'm afraid too much will overwhelm her.**" He asked, trying to keep his voice level. The last thing he needed was Coulson to suspect anything.

There was another pause and again Clint held his breath. Thankfully this one was shorter.

"**Understood. I'll see what I can do. But you better not be leaving anything out.**" Coulson replied sternly.

Hearing that made him want to wince and let out a relieved sigh at the same time.

He explained to Coulson exactly where he was and hung up his phone. He slipped it back into his coat pocket. It wasn't long before he sensed that help would arrive shortly. Looking down at the girl in his arms, it seemed she could sense it too. He knew without a doubt that the girl wasn't human and wondered if this was part of it. She began to get agitated, and started to try and squirm away from him. He tried to calm her down the best that he could.

"Hush, hush, I know it's scary but these people are coming to help you. I won't leave you, I promise." He murmured.

This calmed her some but not much. It only got worse when the S.H.I.E.L.D medical personnel found them. They tried to pry the girl off of him so they could examine her properly and she let out a blood curdling, distorted scream.

As she tried to fight them off and reach out of him, her violet iris began to glow. Her hands began to glow bright and crackle with built up electricity. Then as quickly as the commotion started, it came to an abrupt halt when the collar around her neck suddenly came to life and tried to shock the life out of her.

She started to slump toward the dirty ground unconscious but he managed to catch her before she fell completely.

He couldn't even begin to comprehend what just happened.


End file.
